Natural Vanilla
by Sakusha
Summary: Something of Duo's has been stolen and now one of the pilots must face the wrath of Shinigami...but he just might like it. Hints of shounin ai.


  
  
Warnings: None. No spoilers. Just fluff. 

I kinda wrote this for my anniversary. You see, a long, looong time ago while my husband and I were first dating, he had a favorite ice cream. According to him, it was the ONLY ice cream. Breyer's Natural Vanilla. I was quite happy with ice milk (I'm not even sure they even make ice milk anymore) Anyway, I wont tell you how he converted me grin, but I will tell you that to this day the only vanilla we buy is Breyer's.

* * *

**Natural Vanilla **

'_Someone is going to die_.' That, was Duo's first thought. The second, was that he would make it messy.

Duo allowed himself few indulgences. The occasional candy bar, a slice of pizza, and once upon a great while, an entire pint of Breyer's Natural Vanilla ice cream. It was the ice cream that Duo treasured the most, and it was the ice cream that was currently missing.

The entire morning from dawn until well past noon had been devoted to making repairs on Deathscythe. At one point Heero had been out there with him, working on Wing. But Heero had been done long before Duo, and had left for the sanctity of a well air-conditioned house. It had taken Duo two more hours, and a hell of a lot more grit, grease and cursing before he could make his own retreat. The entire time he thought about the finish line. His reward, and the one thing that had made working for hours, practically swimming in his own stink, a little more bearable. His sweet, smooth, frozen confection.

He hadn't even stopped to take a shower when he was done, just toweled off the sweat from his face and went to the freezer for his dessert.... only to find it gone. To say Duo was pissed would have been an understatement. Yes, someone was definitely going to pay.

Duo stalked the house like a cat. A stinky, high strung, very pissed off cat. Thank God Quatre had given leave to all the servants when the pilots had taken up residence, because the look on Duo's face would have sent them away screaming.

The first person he crossed paths with happed to be Wufei. Duo found Wufei upstairs in his room, sitting on his bed reading a book. The Deathscythe pilot imposed himself in the doorway, waiting for the latter to notice him. After a few moments, Wufei broke the silence without even looking up.

"Maxwell, you stink."

"Who." Duo said, in dangerously low voice.

"_You_. You stink. Go take a shower and get the hell out of my room."

"Yes, I stink." Duo said matter of factly, "And I am going to continue to stink until someone returns my ice cream. You have been here all day. Who. Took. My. Breyers."

Wufei looked up from his book, " Maxwell, I have not been downstairs in hours. I do not like ice cream. I do not know who took your ice cream, and if you do not get out of my room I will throw you into the shower myself."

"You and me in the shower Fei? Your very kinky these days." Duo teased, then quickly shut the door before Wufei could throw his book, or katana, or something equally lethal his way. One potential thief down, three more to go.

The next room Duo found himself at was Quarte's. Duo raised a hand to knock, but stopped, suddenly curious to the voices that were on the other side of the door. There was a thump, and a giggle, and then Quatre's voice came through the door, sounding a lot lower than normal.

"Oh, yes..."

A muffled voice followed and Duo was quite sure it belonged to Trowa. Apparently Trowa and Quatre were... otherwise engaged. Of course, they could be otherwise engaged _with_ his ice cream...

Duo shook himself_. 'Nope, not goin' there!' _And he didn't. Duo decided to seek out the last of the would be culprits, one Heero Yuy.

Duo found him in the study. It wasn't a dark room like Duo thought a study might be, but a bright room with lots of books and maps. The Winner family collected maps of all things. And sitting in a high back leather chair under a window and behind an enormous desk scattered with books and papers, was Heero. A very relaxed, very asleep Heero.

Duo came around the desk to take a good look at Heero. He looked like a big lazy cat. Content. And not a least bit guilty. But, he should have been. Sitting in between Heero's legs, snug with his crotch, was an empty pint of ice cream. Breyer's Natural Vanilla, to be exact.

Duo found himself staring. His earlier agitation seemed to fade as he watched Heero sleep. Duo may not have been all that angry anymore, but it didn't mean that he would let Heero of the hook entirely.

He came up to the chair, lowering himself nose level with Heero. He wasn't surprised when Heero snapped his eyes open.

"What do you think you are doing?" Heero asked, carefully covering any surprise he might have had finding Duo so close to him.

"Heero, you've been a very naughty boy. You stole my ice cream." Duo answered in a low voice.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Heero's voice told Duo that Heero didn't expect much in way of retaliation.

"I'm going to take. It. Back." Duo smirked, and kept Heero's stare as he brought one of his hands down between Heero's legs. Heero stiffened, not knowing what the Deathcythe pilot might be up too, and Duo took his 'retaliation' to the next level. Duo leaned forward and ran his tongue from the bottom of Heero's chin to his lips. He ran his tongue over Heero's lips twice before standing back up, yanking the empty ice cream carton away from Heero's crotch and taking it with him.

Heero hadn't moved. Hadn't breathed. And thank God hadn't hit him.

Duo took the spoon from the carton, and let some of the melted cream drip from the tip before licking it clean.

"I always did like vanilla best." Duo turned and sauntered out of the study, braid waging behind him.

Long minutes had past by before Wufei strode into the study.

"Yuy."

Heero blinked. The first time he'd done so since Duo made his exit.

"Has Maxwell been down here? He told me that he would buy tea when he went to the store yesterday, and all I can find is soda. If that is all we have to drink I..."

"Don't!" Heero rushed out.

Wufei arched an eyebrow.

"He might try to take it back." Heero sounded disturbed over that prospect. Wufei looked baffled over the comment but said nothing until Heero stood up and snagged a set of keys off the desk.

"Where do you think you are going?" Wufei asked.

"Out. I think I need to but some ice cream." Heero answered.

"Ice cream?" Wufei wondered, " I am guessing that Maxwell has something to do with this? His obsession with sweet things is not healthy. You should not indulge him."

Heero looked thoughtful, "Don't worry Chang. I don't intend to let him eat the whole thing by himself."

"And what do you think he's going to do if you hand him a whole carton of ice cream? He seems to berather possessive over the stuff."

"Oh, I don't know," Heero walked past Wufei, jiggling the keys, "I think he might be willing to share." Heero paused for a moment before continuing out the door, "I certainly intend to find out."

* * *

I'm a big fan of open type endings.

Hope I made you smile.

Sakusha


End file.
